Feel it All
by Cwan
Summary: "L'amour c'est jamais simple, ça le sera jamais, c'est un peu comme un jeu dans lequel on te balance sans le règlement, et démerde toi avec ça! Parfois la solution c'est juste de faire un choix, partir, fuir pour pas crever sur place, comme un martyr à la con. C'est pour ça qu'il part Bill, qu'il laisse tout en plan. Et quitte à mourir autant s'amuser un peu!" @Ginalaguimauve
1. Chapitre premier

Bonsoir, salutation est bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction, est toute première du genre, si vous me lisez quelque peu, vous savez que j'écris essentiellement sur "Harry Potter". Mais la, absolument pas! Pour ce diptyque, je me suis inspirée de ' _Feel it all_ ' de l'album " _King of Suburian_ " que j'ai re-découvert il y à très peu de temps. Pour cette nouvelle une p'tit info? J'ai mis quatre heures, non stop, pour écrire j'ai même pas clopé pour vous dire! Je dois avouer que j'en suis assez fier, même un peu trop! Prêt pour un voyage infernal dans la tête d'une drôle de rousse?!

Consignes pour une bonne lecture:

\- Mettre en fond l'album 'King of Suburian'

\- Ne pas être déprimé (ça ne vous aidera absolument pas!).

\- Posez vous trenquillou dans votre lit, où ailleurs.

Bon voyage les amis! Et à tantôt!

ps: Grand merci à Inorancia K pour ses corrections et toutes ses gentilles paroles qui me donne toujours envie d'évoluer dans mon écriture!

* * *

 **« Dans la vie, j'ai eu le choix entre l'amour, la** **drogue** **et la mort. J'ai choisi les deux premières et c'est la troisième qui m'a choisi... »** _ **Jim Morrison**_

 _/« Une lueur flamboyante ondule devant mes yeux, mon corps est si léger, je suis libre, j'ai une photo à la main. Une belle photo, un souvenir sur papier, mais tant que je le garde dans mon âme, c'est sûr, jamais je ne l'oublierais, il est moi, je suis lui. Putain c'est bon, ça monte doucement. Je m'enfonce, tout disparaît, il fait chaud, je suis bien, demain est un nouveau jour. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter. NON ! Ma seringue, elle est où ? Putain ! Merde elle est où ?! Et moi, je suis où ? Pourquoi il fait noir ? J'ai froid, tellement froid... Tom ? »_

 _Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, les miroirs étaient couverts de buée, il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur, pas d'éléctricité ? Il continua d'avancer, aveugle. Un trait de lumière filtrait par une fenêtre couverte de crasse, bataillant, il réussit à l'ouvrir. C'est là qu'il le vit, maigre, de l'écume aux lèvres, il se jetta sur lui._

 _« Bill ? Bill ? Réveille-toi ! Fais pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Ouvre les yeux ! Bill ! »_

 _Hurla t-il, à grand coup de giffle, même ses pommettes marquées par les coups ne rougissaient pas, son corps était froid, si faible, il capta le regard de son frère quelques instants, une lueur de conscience y passa, une grimace se figea sur ses lèvres. Un sourire ? Qu'en savait-il ?_

 _« Putain ! Bill réponds-moi ! »_

 _Nouvelle giffle. Le corps humide contre le sien, ils étaient seuls, à hurler à la mort._

 _« Merde ! Bill ! »/_

* * *

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Les quatres jeunes hommes obéirent, l'air était lourd dans la pièce, prémice d'un orage, personne n'osait croiser le regard du producteur.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les ventes baissent, l'intêrét de vos fans est toujours là, mais ça s'émousse, soit vous vous renouvelez au plus vite soit c'est fini pour vous, vous serez as been ! »

Bill éttoufa un rire à l'utilisation de ce mot, lui même ringard, dans la bouche de ce type en costar c'était plus que drôle.

« - Okey ! Mais nous on aime ce que l'on fait, on va pas évoluer pour dire d'évoluer ! »

Ce fut Georg qui parla le premier, souvent le plus calme de tous, mais quand il s'agissait du groupe.

« - Non ! L'industrie musicale c'est pas comme ça, vous vendez, vous êtes des stars, vous baissez dans les charts, vous disparaissez ! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite ! Mais c'est comme ça !

Très bien, de toute façon nous avions prévus de faire une pause ! »

Le reste du groupe regarda Bill stupéfié, effectivement ils en avaient parlés, la scène, les fans hystériques, les nuits dans les chambres anonymes ça devenait de plus en plus lourd, mais tout de suite ?

« - Vous êtes sûres ? C'est la fin pour vous si vous faites ça !

-Si nous ne le faisons pas, ce sera la fin tout de même ! »

La réponse de Tom ne fut pas surprenante, oui, un jour tout finit, même les étoiles meurent, autant choisir un suicide assisté. Sans un mot, Bill se leva et quitta la pièce, le reste du groupe le suivit, que dire de plus ?

« -T'es sûr Bill ? »

Ce dernier regarda ses compagnons de route depuis tant d'année, un franc sourire aux lèvres, passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noir, oui il était sûr, plus que sûr.

« - On en avait parlé non ? Quel meilleur moment ? On va pas attendre de devoir annuler des dates car y'a pas assez de billets vendus ?

\- Nos fans sont toujours là ! Répondit Gustave

\- Oui, mais t'as entendu l'autre con ? Ça suffit plus pour l'industrie, ça porte bien son nom cette jolie merde ! On reviendra un jour, promis les mecs ! Là on se prend de bonnes vacances et quand on le sent on retourne en studio, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais on peut pas faire mieux. J'ai envie d'aller un peu à LA ! En touriste, pas en galérien car les USA ont du mal avec notre musique !

\- Pourquoi pas, notre prochaine album dépotera et basta !

\- J'suis d'accord avec Georg ! »

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes en silence, c'était la fin de quelque chose, une putain d'aventure, qui aurait cru que ces quatre gamins de Hambourg auraient fait un tel chemin en dix ans ? De vrais stars, des tournées mondiales, avec quelques dates au Japon et même en nouvelle Angleterre.

« Vous allez me manquer ! » lâcha Tom, les mains dans les poches, un peu plus et il en aurait chialé, presque. Des sourires s'étalèrent sur tout les visages. Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte du studio, laissant tout en plan, ils se reverraient vite, une vrai soirée, avec de vrais au revoir, mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Il ne restait plus que Bill et Tom, les jumeaux, ceux dont les tabloïds avaient tant exposé -pour ne pas dire explosé- la vie dans le torchon qui n'était même pas assez bon pour essuyer la merde que vomissaient leur détracteur. Quel monde de pute, pas plus mal de le quitter quelques temps !

« -Tu me suis à LA ? »

Bill cherchait le regard de son frère, le fuyait-il ? Il lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, il fallait prendre une décision de toute façon, un de nous devait le sortir, c'est toi c'est tout, c'est juste étrange de se dire que c'est.. Pas fini, mais une page qui se tourne, et si Tokio Hotel ne montait plus jamais sur scène ?

\- Dis pas de connerie, on aime trop ça, et puis même si ce monde de merde ne veux plus de tout on recommencera, des p'tites scènes, des galères, ou pas ! Qui sait ?!

\- Ouais, qui sait ?!

\- Alors tu viens avec moi ? »

Nouveau silence, c'était pas le genre de Tom, il riait tout le temps, sortait des blagues comme il respirait, mais là, pas un son.

«- Non, je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, puis j'sais pas, passer du temps avec ma copine »

Ce fût au tour de Bill de garder le silence, que pouvait-il lui dire ? C'était son frère, il avait le même sang, ils étaient chacun un bout de l'autre, il l'aimait, p'tet même un peu trop, mais c'était pas sa mère, et Tom pas un petit chien.

« - Comme tu veux ! T'es grand maintenant, on a pas besoin d'être toujours fourrés ensemble ! »

Tom leva la tête, un peu géné, oui, mais leur séparation se compterait en mois, et ça il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« - Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais moi elle me fait du bien comme nana !

\- Ouais, comme toutes celles d'avant !

\- Bill ! Commence pas ! Je te fais pas chier avec ta sexualité, n'en fais pas de même avec la mienne ! »

Nouveau silence.

« - Je pars après demain, vers deux heures.

\- Tu as déjà ton billet ?

\- J'avais senti le coup venir, le chef qui nous demande de venir alors que l'on a à peine fini notre tournée. »

\- Tom soupira longuement, sans savoir quoi dire, Bill avait toujours été très malin, il sentait ces genres de trucs, un vrai talent, trop sensible peut-être.

« - On dort ensemble cette nuit ? Pour une denière fois ?

\- Si tu veux ! Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- J'men fout, chez toi, ce sera plus simple pour ta valise !

\- Elle est déjà faite ! Ria doucement Bill

\- Putain tu me tues, tu prévois l'avenir ou quoi ?

\- Presque, je savais que si on ne prenait pas cette décision on serait foutus ! »

* * *

«- Bill ? Tu dors ?

\- Nan, j'y arrive pas !

\- Pareil !

\- T'as dis au revoir à maman ?

\- Oui je l'ai eu au téléphone.

\- Tu trouves pas ca un peu léger?

\- Oh ! Merde Tom, t'es pas ma mère, et ca a suffit à la notre en plus !

\- Et les copains ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On devait pas se dire aurevoir, genre grosse soirée ?

\- Pas envie, je vais pleurer sinon ! »

Silence, Tom sentit le corps de Bill se mouvoir sous les draps, se rapprochant de lui, comme lorsqu'il était petit, au final ainsi imbriqué l'un contre lautre, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, parfois Tom se disait que c'était la sensation qu'ils avaient dans le ventre de leur mère. Parfois il en avait besoin, il était intime, impossible de le nier, différents depuis leur adolescence c'est sûr.

« - Tom ?

\- Quoi ? Dors, tu te lèves dans même pas deux heures, t'as un avion à prendre !

\- J'men fiche je dormirais dans l'avion, Tom ?

\- Quoi ? Le ton du jeune homme se voulait ferme, mais impossible, pas avec son frère.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? »

Tom ouvrit les yeux dans le noir de la grande chambre de Bill, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans un immense lit, caprice de star que la taille du matelas, ils passaient tout les deux dans un lit une place, p'tet que Bill avait voulu mettre une distance physique entre eux? Il chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non j'suis pas sur de pas vouloir venir avec toi !

\- Donc tu hésites ?

\- Oui lâcha t-il dans un bâillement

\- Alors viens !

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? »

Bill se redressa, chercha le torse de son frère, pour y poser sa main, sentir son cœur battre, au même rythme que le sien, à l'unisson qu'ils étaient, comme leur être, leur âme, leur musique.

« - Je te le demande, viens avec moi.

\- Je dois faire ma vie aussi de mon côté Bill, je ne suis pas ton ombre et inversement !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Je sais ! »

Bill s'assit contre le mur, un coussin entre les bras, impossible de dormir maintenant.

« - C'est à cause d'elle ?

\- Elle a un prénom !

\- Même toi tu l'utilises pas ! Te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- Tu m'emmerde Bill là ! Dors ou je me casse !

\- Ben casse toi alors ! »

Personne ne bougea dans le lit, bien sûr que Tom ne voulait par partir alors que sa moitié quittait le pays dans à peine six heures, mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? C'était quoi ces question à la con ?

« - Casse toi Tom ! Laisse moi, j'irais seul à l'aéroport, j'suis grand, je fais ma vie de mon coté !

\- Mais tu prends tout de travers, t'es pire que... !

\- Que.. ? Vas y dit le ? Qu'elle ? C'est fou ce que nous nous ressemblons ? Ca ne te choque pas ?

\- De quoi Bill ? Tom perdait patience.

\- Que toutes tes pétasses aient quelque chose de moi ?

\- Nan, c'est juste que tu es plus commun que tu le penses, pas aussi unique que tes fans le crient lors des concerts, redescend sur terre.

\- T'es qu'un pauvre type !

\- Bill ! Tu commences à me fatiguer là, je suis mort, je veux dormir, une dernière nuit avec toi, tranquille ! C'est pas possible ? Putain, merde tu me soules vraiment !

\- Nan, c'est pas vrai !

\- Quoi ? »

Bill savait, bien sûr que Tom n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais Tom ne comprenait pas toujours tout du premier coup, Tom est doux, gentil, toujours là pour les autres, mais il ne comprend les choses les plus évidentes au yeux de Bill, c'était ça leur plus grande différence.

« - Tu le comprendras jamais hein ?

\- Bill ! Merde je veux dormir !

\- Je t'aime Tom.

\- Moi aussi Bill »

Non, Tom ne comprenait pas tout, pas vraiment, sauf que Bill ne peux pas toujours expliquer.

Son téléphone vibra doucement, il n'en fallut pas plus pour tirer le jeune brun du lit, laissant son frère assoupi, Tom avait toujours dormit très fort, une marmotte, Bill aussi, mais pas ce matin là. Dans le silence, il quitta la chambre, passa par le dressing, prit quelques vêtements sans y faire attention, il voyagerait seul, pas besoin d'être le chanteur des Tokio Hotel, juste Bill suffirait. Sortant de la douche, il reçut un sms du taxi commandé la veille lui disant qu'il serait là d'ici quinze minutes, juste le temps de boire un café et de fumer une clope. Il passa devant la porte de sa chambre, l'entrouvrit, Tom dormait toujours paisiblement, les autres, même leur famille, pensaient que Tom avait tout du grand frère, fort, protecteur, mais ils avaient tord, c'était Bill -qui des deux- les protégait le plus. Contre ses propres sentiments, contre ce truc dans ses entrailles qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Ce truc que personne, même pas Tom, ne pouvait comprendre. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, sur le bord du lit, même dans la pénombre, il trouva le visage de sa moitié, et du bout des lèvres frolla les siennes.

« - Prend soin de toi, car je pars, je ne serais plus derrière tes fesses. Je t'aime Tom. »

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte de son appartement, il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil nostalgique à ce lieu rempli de lui-même, de souvenir, non, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui, il tournait la page, car Tom en était incapable.

* * *

La suite sera en ligne vendredi prochaine sur le blog Ginalaguimauve, et dimanche sur , restez à l'affut parfois je publie plutôt!

N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur le FB du bloh Ginalaguimauve, nous avons un twiitty aussi Ginalaguimauve! Des bisous

àCwan


	2. Chapitre second

_« Bill ? Ca fait deux semaines que j'arrive pas à te joindre, je m'inquiète, appelles-moi quand tu as mes messages, je suis obligé de mentir à maman, elle s'inquiète, j'espère que tu fais pas le con ! Fais attention ! »_

Il appuya sur la touche «supprimer» de son téléphone, il aurait bien voulu écouter, encore et encore la voix de son frère, mais à quoi bon ? C'était se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Assis à l'envers sur son canapé, il repris le cour de la discussion qu'avait entamé ses amis, des gens de toutes horizons rencontrés lors de soirées dans la ville des anges. Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins sa carrière, mais ici, il n'était pas une star, et ça faisait du bien. Ici les gens l'appréciaient, pas pour sa célébrité, ni son fric, quoi que ça aide un peu dans ce milieu. Ils avaient une passion en commun, une toute nouvelle chose pour Bill, mais putain que c'était bon. La drogue. Sous toutes ses formes, il n'était pas novice, il en avait déjà pris, des douces et moins douces, parfois avec le groupe, parfois seul. Mais là, ils planaient tous à dix miles H24, pas besoin de penser, de réfléchir. Une bougie, de la dope, une cuillère, une seringue, une ceinture, et c'était partie pour le trip de l'année, putain quelle vie ! Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était en ville, trois mois sans voir son frère, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

« - Bill ? ! T'en veux ? »

On lui fit passer un petit plateau en métal, c'est mieux car la dope n'accroche pas, le plastique à force de tasser ça crée des rainures et la poudre se coince dedans, tu peux pas tout prendre. Et au prix au gramme ! Une jolie petite montagne blanche gisait sur l'argent, il prit une carte Chanel offerte lors d'une de ses visites en boutique, et coupa la poudre pendant quelques secondes, il fit trois lignes propres, prit le petit rouleau de métal, l'enfonça dans son nez et inspira. Avant que ça ne monte, il glissa son doigt dans la bouche, et ramassa les grains restants ! « Pas de gâchis » comme disait sa mère ! Se frottant le doigt contre le palais, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Putain que c'était bon, il était ailleurs, loin, très loin, dans les étoiles, au-dessus du monde, au-dessus de tout. Il voyait son corps, les traits un peu tirés, un peu cerné au niveau des yeux, mais un peu de maquillage et ce soir il pourrait sortir ! Il se sentait libre, tellement léger !

Une sonnerie stridente, comme un cri, le réveilla brusquement, il chercha à tâtons son téléphone, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Putain, il est où ? Le portable bien-sûr, mais lui aussi? Il secoua la tête, les idées se mélangeaient, un nœud, il avait un nœud dans la tête, puis soudainement il capta. Il était dans son appart, grosse soirée hier, ou était-ce avant hier ? Ou il y a trois jours ? Il s'était endormi dans le canapé. La télécommande de la TV était posée sur la table, entre les sachets vides, les cendars plein à ras bord, et les cadavres de bouteilles. Il semblait être seul, il alluma la télévision, info CBN. Le son explosa, son crâne aussi.

« Putain, merde, mais ta gueule. » Crachat-il en martelant le bouton de la télécommande, énervé il la jeta au travers de la pièce.

Se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, un café!, tout ce dont il avait besoin, un bon café, de l'air frais et c'était reparti. Heureusement il lui en restait ! Un fond ! Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait les courses ? Le bruit de la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre, et ne s'arrêta pas, Bill mit la machine à café en route, et, les mains sur les oreilles, traversa l'appartement. Évitant les coussins et autres merdes au sol, putain depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait le ménage ?!

« - C'est bon j'arrive ! La ferme ! Mais lâche cette putain de sonnette connard ! »

Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

«- Bonjour Bill, t'es toujours en vie ! Tant mieux ! »

Le dit connard entra, sans demander son reste, Bill resta là, la main sur la poignet, l'autre jeta un bref regard sur l'ensemble du petit loft.

«- C'est bien crado chez toi, j'ai connu mieux ! T'as du café ?

\- Ouai, dans la cuisine ? » Réussit-il à répondre, tout en claquant la porte.

\- On dit pas bonjour en Amérique ?

\- Fait pas chier, c'est pas le moment !

\- Ah ! Si justement, je crois que ça l'est !

\- Tiens ton café !

\- Merci t'as du sucre ?

\- M'en demande pas trop ! J'ai pas fais de course, je ne savais pas que tu venais ! En Amérique on prévient quand on passe !

\- Ça fait un putain de moi que tu décroches plus, alors à quoi bon prévenir vu que tu t'en contre balance ? »

Bill baissa les yeux, honteux, comment regarder son frère dans les yeux, dans cette tenue, depuis quand il ne s'était pas lavé ? Changé ? Fait les courses ? Le ménage?

«- T'es qu'une loque ! À quoi tu joues ? Mam' pense que tu es mort dans un caniveau, faut que je l'appel pour lui dire que non, je lui raconte quoi ? Que tu ressemble à un zombie d' _Evil death_ quoi qu'il soit bien mieux foutu que ta trogne et encore ! Ou je lui ment ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! Je m'en balance !

\- Ben c'est bien ça le problème ! Pourquoi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi tu es dans cet état là ! Me mens pas, j'ai vu le bordel dans lequel tu vis, les sachets de coke sur la table basse, les seringues qui trainent sur le sol.

\- C'est pas moi ! C'est les copains qui...

\- TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE BILL ! »

Ce dernier sursauta sous le hurlement de son frère. Jamais Tom ne lui n'avait ainsi crié dessus, jamais. Sa moitié se leva, et lui le bras, manquant de faire tomber la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main.

« - Montre tes vaines!

\- Non !

\- MONTRE MOI TES BRAS !

\- C'est bon, pas besoin de crier.

\- Tais-toi ! »

Bill remonta les manches de son pull élimé, taché de partout, Tom jura, Bill baissa les yeux sur le creux de ses bras. Marbré de petite point moucheté, de toutes petites piqures violacées couvraient le réseau de ses veines. Tom lui lâcha le bras, comme dégouté, Bill leva le visage, plantant son regard droit dans celui de son frère, comme un défi.

« - Ouais je me pique, je fais des soirées, et alors ? T'as jamais pris de drogue peut-être ? Nan ? J'oubliais toi t'es un p'tit saint, un joint ou deux, l'alcool et une putain? C'est pas ton truc ça nan ?

\- Commence pas Bill ! On parle de toi là ! Pas de moi !

\- Ben justement, si tu avais été là p'tet que je serais pas comme ça ! Mais non ! T'as préféré rester en Allemagne avec l'autre! Me laisser seul, bah voilà, j'suis défoncé, j'suis pire qu'un junki et alors ? C'est ma vie !

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi je...

\- SI ! C'EST TA FAUTE !

\- T'es trop con, jamais j'aurais cru que tu pouvais être aussi con !

\- Si, c'est ta faute, ta faute, ta faute à toi ! Rien qu'a toi ! T'as qu'à comprendre putain ! Tout ça c'est à cause toi ! C'est toujours ta faute . »

Bill attrapa sa tasse de café, qu'il vida dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine !

« -Tu vas où ?

\- Me doucher ? J'peux le faire tout seul ? Ou là tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Je te suis !

\- T'inquiètes je vais pas me piquer !

\- J'en sais rien, je sais plus rien de toi, t'es devenu un inconnu, t'es pas mon frère, Bill n'est pas comme ça...

\- Comme quoi ? Accouche ! Allez sors-le, ça te brule les lèvres, dit le hein ! J'suis devenu un merde, pire, une sous merde ?

\- Ouais, t'en es pas loin, Man' nous a pas élevé comme ça !

\- Nan ! T'as raison! »

Et il claqua la porte de la salle de bain, glissant contre la battant, la tête entre les mains, non leur mère ne l'avait pas élevé ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas fait en sorte que Bill soit incapable de vivre sans son frère. Nan elle n'avait pas fait en sorte que Bill se dégoute depuis toujours, car l'amour qu'il a pour son frère n'est pas normal, personne n'aime un frère ainsi, personne ne le désire, personne ne veut passer le reste de sa vie près de lui. Nan personne, sauf Bill, le déchet, le monstre qu'il est, nan c'est la faute de personne au final. Même pas de Tom qui n'y comprend rien, car Tom il est normal, pas lui. Il glissa les mains dans ses longs cheveux crasseux, il se dégoutait lui-même. Se relevant, il se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Une fine barbe claire avait commencé à pousser, ses cheveux n'avait plus de forme, même Méduse avait meilleur allure. Ses yeux était lourd, plus aucune trace de maquillage, il n'était même pas l'ombre de ce qu'il avait pu être un jour. Elle était belle la star qui sur scène, vêtu de ses plus beau apparats, était désirée par une foule de jeune femme, ah si on le voyait ainsi 'Bill le déchet' très bon titre pour "Closer" ou une autre de ces merdes. Il prit une paire de ciseaux dans un tiroir, son reflet le dégoutait, son être l'écœurait. Il fallait en finir, changer, vraiment ! Que Bill disparaisse !

« Bill ? T'es bien long ? Je te jure si tu réponds pas je rentre ! »

Le jeune homme, face à la porte, attendait une réponse, bientôt dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas entendu son frère, au moment où il posa la main sur la poignet, celle-ci se déverrouilla, Bill apparût. Les cheveux courts, très court, plaqué en arrière, la barbe toujours présente, propre.

« C'est bon ! Me brise pas la poignet ! Je me change et on sort ça te va ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et passa devant Tom, en silence, prit des vêtements propres, une paire de chaussures, mit une casquette sombre sur ses cheveux disparus, prit son sac et se posta devant la porte.

« On y va c'est bon ? »

Ils se promenèrent de longues heures, en silence, la ville bruyante et vivante leur suffisait amplement, de nombreuses fois le portable Bill vibra, mais jamais il ne décrocha. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, puis rentrèrent alors que le jour glissait à son opposé. Tom aida Bill à tout ranger, à grand renfort de sac poubelle, il en profita pour inspecter tout l'appartement, à la recherche du moindre reste de drogue. Bill pouvait s'en sortir, il devait. Tard dans la soirée, tout deux épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud chacun, tels des enfants. Au final, ils n'avaient jamais grandis, et ils ne grandiraient plus. Des enfants à jamais !

« Bill, tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence radio ? Cet état ? Cette... destruction ?

\- Non ?

\- « Non » ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas Tom, jamais, personne ! Je suis un monstre, je suis.. Je suis.. Dégueulasse, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me dégoute, et si tu savais toi aussi je te dégouterais, je le sais, voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien. Car je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse Tom ! Alors ne me demande pas, car un jour je craquerais, je te le dirais et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer, car tu me perdras, je le sais. Mieux vaut que tu ne saches rien, les imbéciles sont les plus heureux !

\- Si c'est à propos du fait que tu préfère les garçons, sache que ça ne me dérange pas ! T'es mon frère je...

\- Tu ne comprends rien Tom ! Tais-toi ! C'est pas ça ! Pas ça du tout ! Je vais me coucher, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu n'as pas d'hôtel, sinon claque la porte. Bonne nuit! »

Tom leva la main, comme pour saisir son frère, mais celui-ci s'échappa, il était déjà loin, bien trop loin pour lui, il flottait au dessus des autres. Seul dans son grand lit, Bill retenait sa respiration, pour ne pas craquer, ne pas pleurer, et par dessus le marché le besoin se faisait sentir, ses veines le démangeaient, son corps réclamait sa dose, son shoot, son billet aller simple pour _Never Land_ , merde, merde, son téléphone à la main, il réfléchit. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer, donc Tom était toujours là ! Il pouvait attendre encore quelques heures, et choper la dose qu'il avait planqué. Sa réserve en cas de coup dure, ouais, il ferait ça, dans une p'tite boite il y avait une bonne dose, de quoi l'envoyer direct au septième ciel, p'tet même qu'il pourrait y rester ? Ses avant-bras le grattaient, il devait se retenir de ne pas s'écorcher, le manque le rendait dingue.

« - Bill tu dors ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas voir Tom, il voulait être seul, prendre sa dose et tout oublier encore. La porte s'ouvrit, il sentit son frère se glisser sous les draps, pensait-il qu'il dormait ? Tom le prit contre lui, doucement, comme une chose fragile, un enfant, mais Bill ne l'était plus.

« - Lâche moi Tom, je suis pas bien, me colle pas, sors de la chambre, laisse-moi !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser pour aller te piquer !

\- J'suis pas un drogué !

\- Oh que si ! J'ai jamais vu une tel épave que toi ce matin, y'a pas pire.

\- Si y a pire, c'est que t'as jamais vu c'est tout !

\- Non le stade au-dessus c'est la mort Bill. Y a pas pire, car après y a plus rien !

\- Je me drogue car je suis malheureux !

\- Je me doute bien que tu fais pas ça car ta vie c'est la grande joie. T'es malheureux d'être ici seul ?

\- Non !

\- Car t'es plus une star ?

\- Non ! Je m'en fiche

\- Tu n'arrives pas à percer seul ?

\- Non, je n'ai même pas chercher

\- Alors pour quoi ?

\- Car j'aime ?

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, j'aime, j'aime plus que tout au monde, j'aime plus que ma propre vie, j'aime à en crever, j'aime et j'ai envie de crever. Car je suis dégueulasse, car j'ai pas le droit, car personne même pas celui que j'aime ne pourrait le comprendre.

\- Même pas moi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Même moi je pourrais pas comprendre ?

\- Surtout pas toi ! Pas toi... Toi... »

Tom resserra son emprise sur son frère, le serrant tout contre son cœur, il était bien là, avec Bill dans les bras, il se sentait puissant, fort, assez pour prendre le malheur de son frère sur ses propres épaules, l'aider, car pour Tom, Bill c'était tout, ouais comme il l'avait fait remarqué la nuit de son départ précipité, Tom chercher des nanas ayant des traits de caractère identique à celui de son frère. Il en était conscient, car c'est l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur terre, celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Normal qu'il cherche une compagne du même acabit.

« - Je suis venu car j'étais inquiet, même plus, mais car j'avais besoin de te dire quelque chose, en face, alors si je te le dis, tu veux me raconter ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

\- Tu es venu pour quoi Tom ?

\- Jure moi de me raconter, de me le dire ?

\- Oui, promis !

\- Et bien, j'ai pris ma décision, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, tu es très important pour moi, donc je voulais te le dire en premier, que tu le saches avant tout le monde.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai fais ma demande !

\- Comment ça ? » Demanda Bill.

Donc le cœur avait raté un mouvement, il se retourna doucement vers son frère, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu, ou justement d'avoir très bien entendu. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux, il avait toujours aimé les cheveux de Tom, avant qu'il ne fasse des dreads, maintenant il les avait de nouveau libre, ce geste l'apaisait.

« - Et bien, je vais me marier, dans un mois, ce sera en tout petit comité, je voudrais que tu reviennes pour la cérémonie, sois mon témoin Bill. Ca te dit ? »

Bill continua de caresser les cheveux de son frère, comme absent, ses paupières papillonnèrent, comme emporté par la fatigue. Il était tard, Bill était fatigué, journée épuisante en émotion, il voulait dormir, d'un long sommeil sans fin.

«- Tu m'entends Bill ?

\- Hum... ? Oui, je pense que je dois te féliciter alors, je ne sais pas si je serais là, je... ferais de mon possible.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis je ferais de mon mieux pour être présent et présentable.

\- Et toi alors ? Raconte moi... Bill ? Bill ? Tu dors ?

\- Hum... Je taime Tom, bonne nuit, bonne nuit mon Tom. »

Tom ne chercha pas plus, Bill était loin, Bill avait toujours était loin, trop loin pour lui. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme au tout début de leur existence, la vie est une boucle, avec un début et une fin plus semblable que beaucoup ne le pense ! Bill se réveilla, ou plutôt il ne dormait pas, il profita, de chaque secondes, des instants de paix dont il voulait se souvenir, autant dans son cœur que dans son âme, et son corps. Des souvenirs qui l'accompagneraient avec lui, jusqu'au bout du chemin dont la fin n'est pas si loin. Il se leva, prit dans la table de chevet un petit bout de papier, vieillit par le temps, fit un détour par les toilettes où il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Dans la salle de bain, il fit couler de l'eau, il aimait les bains brûlant, il ne chercha pas à fermer la porte à clef. Tom était une marmotte, rien ne pouvait le réveiller, même pas lui. Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau, trop chaude, mais son corps ne sentait plus rien, bientôt il ne sentirait plus rien, son dernier voyage au pays des merveilles, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer le garrot à son bras droit. Dans la main, il contempla de longues secondes le morceau de papier qu'il avait froissé tant de fois entre ses doigts, tout doucement ça montait, tout doucement il partait. Tom lui souriait, il avait sept ans, côte à côte, dans il ne savait plus quel endroit, mais ils étaient là, à jamais des enfants que rien ne pourrait séparer, deux morceaux d'un seul être. Il lui prit une envie, qui depuis des mois s'était perdue, de sa voix aujourd'hui éraillée il chantonna, en se souvenant d'un air que Tom avait composé sans jamais trouver de parole:

« **A new day's comin'**  
 **The time is now**  
 **A new day's comin'**  
 **The time is now**

 **You and I, and somewhere tonight**  
 **You and I, and somewhere tonight**

 **Tom... Tom... I love you»**

* * *

Voici la fin de cette courte fiction, j'y aurais passé beaucoup de temps, un sacré travail pour avoir un rendus qui me plaise autant, je pense continuer dans se fandom car j'y trouve de l'inspiration, je reviendrais à mon premier amour bien sur, et des petites surprises vous attendent au cour des semaines à venir. J'ai pas mal de nouvelles de coté, toutes belles et corrigés qui n'attendent que d'être posté.

J'espère secrètement que 'Feel it all' sera vous marquez, c'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai écrite, un souvenir fugace, un écrit dur, violent, vrais!

N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog ginalaguimauve sur e monsite com!

A tantôt!

Cwan


End file.
